A blood drenched trigger
by TheVampireParade
Summary: His violet eyes had been drenched with pain since the moment I first met him. The world were humans and vampires lay interwined caused him so much pain. His Bloody Rose was pointed at himself. My world, the world were i am in love with a vampire shattered
1. Bloody Rose

**Helloww :DD**

**Oh-em-gee this chapter is so sad.**

**Poor Yuuki, poor Zero.**

**Well enjoy... **

**___________________________________________**

I felt tears leak out of my resisting eyes, I didn't want to seem weak especially when Kaname sat there inches away, his face carved out of stone and his eyes flat and emotionless. But I sank to the floor, my shaking legs unable to support my body and I buried my face in my trembling hands, grief swallowing me. But anger was also there flaring and pulsing through my veins, how could he do it me. After four years, after four years of slowly breaking the barrier he had built up around him, after four years I thought he had let me inside, broken down the wall that separated us. I looked up at Kaname, and grimaced, since when had a vampire and a human ever fully understood each other anyway? The image of him when I very first saw him, his face etched so clearly with pain, despair and suffering and his violet eyes showed nothing but unimaginable torture. His catatonic state had lit something on fire inside me and I found myself nurturing him, in the vain hope that maybe I could help his heart heal. In those four years I thought I had been someone he could lean on, a shoulder for him to lean on. But here he lay, dying. A violent sob broke out of my chest and I felt Kaname rise from his seat, slowly and gently. I looked up ashamed but he leant down and tucked a lock of my hair behind my cheek so he could see my face.

"It's ok, Yuuki" He murmured, his voice a caress against the air as he soothed me. His eyes bore into mine, reassuring my heart that Zero would survive. I let a feeble smile touch my cheeks and his own cheeks lifted in response and he wound his arms around me, pushing me against him. "There's my Yuuki" I clung onto his jacket tighter, never wanting him to let go and he rubbed his hands along my back in a comforting motion.

"Kaname" I whispered, my voice course and broken. "Kaname, I miss him so much" Kaname stiffened at my words and his arms fell to his side quietly. I looked up nervously, afraid of what my words might cost me, he was running his fingers through his hair and smiled once more at me, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"I'll go see what the nurses are saying, Yuuki, you should get some rest" I nodded at his words, but I new that until I saw Zero's eyes alight with there usual burning determination , sleep would never touch me.

"Ahh, my wonderful Yuuki has returned to me!" Exclaimed the Chairman flippantly, flying out of the kitchen exuberantly. I sighed and gave a little wave and in less then a second his face dropped dramatically."Ahh, no change on Zero, what will I do without my brilliant son to protect the school, and poor Yuuki will be on her own and…" I stalked out of the room not bother to keep up with his erratic trains of thought and collapsed on my bed and stared at the plain, peeling ceiling, immersing myself in thoughts that were none to pleasant. The image of Zero, sprawled against has sheets, his body contorted and anguish clear on his face. Blood was splattered across his chalk white face and the constant flow of crimson red coming from his bare chest made it harder and harder to distinguish his clothes from the sheets. But it wasn't the ample amounts of blood or his agonized face that made me collapse in a heap when I first laid my eyes on the scene; it was the Bloody Rose that Zero had so clearly pointed at himself, there mere memory causes a silent tear to run down my cheek. Zero loathing his vampirism so much, has attempted to take his life, rather than face a world of onslaught and blood lust. It was a decision that had my heart shredding itself into tiny pieces. Distant voice filtered in from the kitchen and I strained to catch what they were saying, it sounded oddly like an argument but their voices sank lower and I couldn't hear what is was about. I heard footsteps approach and I shrank away, not wanting anyone to see me in my current state.

"Yuuki" The chairmen murmured quietly coming into my room "The nurses are allowing visitors for Zero" The final piece of my heart shredded, would I be able to cope seeing my best friend in a hospital almost dead? But I knew I had to, just to see, just to know. So I got up and nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "Ok, Kaname will escort you" I could only nod again as Kaname appeared behind the chair man reluctantly, seeing him sent a jolt up my broken body, he walked in slowly his foot steps barely making a sound.

"Lets go Yuuki" His voice was still so gentle and it sent a strange warmth through my body.

"Ok" I only barely managed to string together those two letters, but that small feat gave me confidence. The confidence to face whatever lay behind the Hospital Doors. I didn't take in the surrounding as Kaname and I walked, my mind was preoccupied thinking of the sunny days of Zero and I roaming the school and the careless banter we would have had.

"I'll wait here" Kaname spoke softly and I felt relief swarm over me, at least now if I broke down no one would see me. "I trust you know where to go" I had stared at the door so many times, waiting for news and imaging the worst for what lay inside, it was a place I would never forget. My hand shook as I attempted the simple task of opening a door, but finally I managed to wrench it open and peer inside.

"Zero" I whispered loudly my voice breaking, I ran to the edge of this bed. The tears were falling thick and fast now. "Zero" I said again more loudly. My whole body quaked and I looked up at him. His face was so calm and serene and for a split second I wondered if he was happy. Happy not to have to worry about his desire for revenge, but I was selfish. I wanted Zero back to me, back to the world that caused him so pain. "I promised I would be there for you" My throat was so chocked up my words were barely audible "Why did you do this to me, Zero" I couldn't see anymore, my eyes were so full of tears. "I love you…Zero".

**Review if you want cookies :D**

**xx VP**


	2. Awakened

**Jeez this took me ages, well you have sickness and a school camp to thank for that :P**

**It's pretty short yet again ." But I have decided to spread them out over chapters.**

**Well enjoy xD**

**___________________________**

I went to see him every afternoon and every afternoon the shock of seeing broken and crumpled still shocked me. The thought of him unmoving, the torture etched on his face was enough to break me down. Night times were the most painful part of each day, for as I prowled the grounds there was only the ghost of Zero to accompany me. But at least there was one thing that kept me busy The Annual Cross Academy School Dance was being held tonight and the anticipation in the air was almost tangible, girls every walked around giggling and no matter how annoying the constant talk of dresses, shoes and makeup I was thankful that it stop the pitiful stares that would bore into my back as I walked and the murmurings that followed me wherever I went. Yori had literally forced me to get a dress last weekend and I wouldn't be surprise if she all but dragged me to the dance tonight if I refused to attend, she figured it would be the perfect opportunity to take my mind of Zero, she alone was the only one who knew the extent of my depression for I would often wake up her up with my sobs. But no matter how sound her logic was, if it wasn't for her wrath I would have much preferred to have glued myself to my bed and drowned myself in my thoughts for hours on end.

Life at the moment felt like someone finger was permanently glued to the fast forward button, class was over before it even began and before I knew it I was unable to procrastinate any longer and forced myself into my dress, dreading the evening ahead. I knew it was stupid and any normal person would be positively over the moon to have the whole evening with the impossibly god like students from the Night Class but with Zero like he was it seemed impossible for the black cloud to lift of my head. I planted a permanent grimace on my face and set of towards the dance so slow I resembles a snail. At last I could hear the faint vibrations of music beating its way through the night and apprehension ran through me I didn't want to see happy smiling faces when all I wanted to do was cry, I didn't want to see people having a great time when this was the worst few weeks of my life. I grasped the door handle, the sudden urge for an earth quake or typhoon ran through my veins, after five slow seconds of no apparent disaster that would stop the dance I slowly opened the door. The happiness emitting of every one was like some really sickly sweet perfume that I was being drowned in and resisting the temptation to block my nose I plunged into the dimly lit room.

"Yuuki, you shouldn't let such an expression ruin your lovely face" Kaname murmured, sadness woven in his voice, I smiled faintly but it only lasted a few seconds never the less he still smiled in return. "Dance with me, Yuuki?" Kaname asked gently and I nodded feebly. He wound one arm around my waist firmly and used the other to cup my cheek and push my face up to meet his eyes. I felt my skin burn under his intense gaze and touch and hastily put my arms on his shoulders, looking down as soon as let go of my cheek. Dancing with Kaname was always an awkward experience because I didn't have the whole "vampire gracefulness thing" so I was always looked ridiculous but he seemed content to dance at my slow pace in time with the music.

"You look dazzling tonight Yuuki" Kaname commented as if it was nothing and I shrugged in what I hoped was the same casual manor. It took several minutes for me to realize that all eyes were on us and gulped nervously, each guy wore the same stunned face and each girl wore the same the thunderous expression but It was safe to say they were thinking the same thing; Why is someone like Kaname, dancing with someone like? I turned to see Yori hoping for one encouraging face but hers was just, if not more as envious as the rest and I gasped silently in incredulity, could Yori have feelings for Kaname? Was she not as oblivious to the night class as she pretended?

"Is something wrong Yuuki?" Kaname whispered concerned and I shook my head and gripped his shoulders tighter. Several songs later the room's atmosphere lifted and people recovered from the shock and proceeded to dance with others. "Yuuki…there's something I need you to know…" Kaname began in a tender tone "Its been along time since _that _night Yuuki and each day as we grow closer I have been realizing something I could have never dreamed off, let alone expected, Yuuki I…" In a split second Ruka was standing at Kaname's side and had put a hand on his shoulder securely. "Yes Ruka?" Kaname addressed her frostily and she bent down to whispered something in his ear, I felt Kaname's grip tighten for a second before he let go. "I see Ruka, very well, you may go" It sounded more like a demand than a request but Ruka stood her ground and Kaname sighed "Yuuki, I am afraid I have to go" I watched him walk of with Ruka with vexation before going into a corner to watch the couples twirl gracefully around the dance floor. As I watched I found a very hurt pair of eyes sinking into me, Yori stood in the opposite corner looking absolutely shattered. I tried to rid myself of any guilt but didn't prevail, I didn't want to lose another best friend but it looked inevitable at the moment. I decided that instead of moping over here I may as well talk to Yori and try to make things "normal". I gradually wandered over to where she stood, wincing as the loud music banged on my ears and planted myself in front of her.

"Hello Yori" I chimed in false brightness, she nodded in my direction to acknowledge my existence.

"What do you want?" She mumbled rudely

"Jeez, what's your problem" My mind decided that feigning oblivion would be the best idea.

"Nothing" Oblivion was obviously not going to melt her cold shoulder so I prompted for plan "b"; straight to the point.

"Look, Yori, I never knew you liked Kaname so don't get annoyed at me because we shared a dance" Her eyes widened in anger and she glared at me like I was some unwelcome rubbish.

"Well now you do" She snapped at me, her voice cracking at the end and then to my intense astonishment she stalked off, she stopped when she was just in hearing range of me "Go sulk about Zero" And then she was gone into the crowd and all I could do I was stand there my body shaking in hurt and irritation. I couldn't believe the side of Yori that had come out tonight, I was so used to her being the kind and supportive friend.

"Hey, Yuuki, you almost actually look like a girl in that dress"

My whole body stiffened, _Zero. _

***squeals***

**What an interesting square I have created for myself. [_] hehehe**

**YoriKanameYuukiZero**

**:D **

**REVIEWS –it only takes a second :X**


End file.
